


Der Schmetterling

by grelleswife



Series: Summer 2019 Kuroshitsuji Reaperzine [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Berlin (City), Gift Giving, Hairpin, Ludger is cis but his sexual orientation is a mystery, Other, Sascha is a precious cinnamon bun, Sascha is ace and nonbinary, Shopping, Summer, ludger is in love but doesn't realize it, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Sascha is as flighty and incomprehensible (and as beautiful) as der Schmetterling, the butterfly. Ludger isn't sure what draws him to his quirky companion, but that doesn't stop him from accompanying them on a summer outing to Berlin.





	Der Schmetterling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer 2019 reaper fanzine.
> 
> I headcanon Sascha as asexual and nonbinary and write them accordingly. Ludger is cis, but his sexual orientation is left up the interpretation of the reader because I didn't get any strong vibes from him on this subject (in truth, I'm not sure Ludger himself knows!).
> 
> I had a lot of fun contributing to this fandom project, and I hope you enjoy!

Ludger did not understand Sascha.

As divine beings, reapers were burdened with a somber charge—sifting through the memories of the dying, reel after reel, before consigning them to whatever fate awaited in the next world. It was a punishment, the cup that would never pass from them. Without fail, they drank to the dregs, confronted with unrelenting reminders of life, the gift that the reapers themselves had heedlessly cut short by their own hand. In its richness and complexity, the German language offered numerous words that could describe reaping, but “enjoyable” was not among them.

Yet Sascha viewed it as a vocation. A _vocation_!

Beloved camera slung about their neck like a lady’s string of pearls, they snapped pictures of the recently deceased with unmitigated glee. They were constantly astounded by the progress of humans’ technology and history, nattering away about these subjects for hours, chartreuse eyes sparkling with childlike enthusiasm. They skipped through the banally respectable halls of the dispatch, laughing and bursting out into song. Where were the quintessentially German efficiency and discipline? Perhaps that was why Ludger had been assigned as their partner—to provide a mature, stabilizing influence. If so, the strategy had failed miserably. Half the time, they were too engrossed in field notes or some intriguing case study to pay him heed. Ludger wasn’t sure why that bothered him so much. Why should he wish for the attention of one of their division’s most unorthodox members?

Man or woman? Such labels didn’t stick to Sascha. One day, they’d come to work in trousers and a dapper suit; they next, they’d flounce in sporting a knee-length skirt and makeup, dark brown hair in short, charming pigtails. Some of their colleagues took umbrage at these fluctuations in attire. Not Ludger. Sascha was Sascha, that winsome smile the same regardless of clothing or pronouns.

What drew him to Sascha, the maverick?

Ludger’s entire existence was clouded by a pervasive grey. Its numbing influence had compelled him to put a bullet through his brain at age 26. But Sascha danced within his field of vision like _der Schmetterling_, the butterfly, strewing light and color in their wake as they flitted among the flowers. Ludger longed to stretch out his hand to give this butterfly a safe landing. _Why_? He was discomfited by that which baffled him, so he retreated behind gruffness and professionalism, ignoring Sascha’s sparkling effervescence as best he could.

Yet when Sascha had proposed a Saturday outing in Berlin, he had jumped at the opportunity. Thus, Ludger found himself traipsing the streets of the city with his partner, easily blending in with the throngs of mortals.

“Come on, Ludger,” Sascha urged impatiently, racing ahead. “If we don’t make it to the station soon, we’ll miss our chance to see the trains!”

“You and your trains,” Ludger responded, rolling his eyes as he attempted to keep up with his sprightly partner. Sascha adored the contraptions—in fact, they had once confessed to Ludger that they had a sprawling collection of toy trains at home. “Trains are remarkable!” Sascha retorted over their shoulder, picking up the pace. “So sleek and shiny! Those steam engines have enough power to carry humans for thousands of miles!!! It’s a miracle brought to life by mortal science!”

“If you say so,” Ludger wheezed, still trailing behind. How did Sascha run so _fast_? They made it to the station just in time to view the trains’ departure, whistles piercing the air with their shrieks. “_Wunderbar_!” Sascha squealed happily, bouncing on their toes and clapping their hands in mirth. “Doesn’t that sound make your heart race? Incredible!” Ordinarily, Ludger would’ve considered standing around watching trains to be completely pointless, but something about his partner’s radiant face made it worthwhile.

“I’m feeling peckish. We should get something to eat!” Sascha chirped. “Well, how about cake?” Ludger asked, surprising both himself and Sascha. Ludger didn’t have the biggest sweet tooth, though his partner certainly did. “Really?” Sascha beamed. “Sure,” Ludger said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “It’s on me.” “You’re the greatest!” they cried, grabbing his hand and charging full speed ahead toward the nearest bakery. Ludger couldn’t account for the warm feeling summoned by their smile. Must be the summertime heat.

They dined on thick slices of _Donauwelle_, Sascha’s favorite. Seeing how they savored the cherries, buttercream, and chocolate, Ludger gladly forfeited half of his. Afterwards, they perused various shops. Sascha darted here and there, pointing out bric-a-brac that caught their eye. They lingered by the window of a jewelry store, gazing dreamily at a glass butterfly hairpin (they loved putting baubles in their hair), wings glowing green and gold. Watching them, Ludger had an outlandish idea.

“Wait here,” he said, entering the store. “I’d like to look at some of their watches. I’ve been needing a new one.”

“Okay!” Sascha replied cheerfully, still transfixed by the hairpin. Several minutes later, Ludger emerged with a small package. Clearing his throat nervously, he handed it to Sascha. “For me?’ the little reaper enquired, eyes widening. Ludger nodded bashfully. Hastily unwrapping the bundle, Sascha gasped, staring at the butterfly hairpin in their hand, which was identical to that in the shop window. “Danke_, DANKE_!” they exclaimed, throwing their arms about Ludger’s waist in a hug. That inexplicable warmth glowed in his chest. Sascha quickly put the pin in their hair. “How does it look?” they trilled, spinning around to face Ludger. His heart gave a curious lurch at the fey prettiness, youthful but strangely ageless, that confronted him. “N-nice,” he stammered, blushing slightly. “Very nice.” He felt it was a poor answer, but Sascha seemed satisfied. “Let’s take a picture!” they suggested, holding up their camera. “So that we’ll always remember this day.” Ludger crouched slightly so that their faces were on the same level, smiling more broadly than he was accustomed to as Sascha captured the golden moment.

No, he did not understand Sascha. But that didn’t make them any less beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Donauwelle: A German sheet cake made of plain and chocolate pound cake, buttercream, chocolate glaze, and sour cherries. Due to its black, white, and red color scheme, the dessert is also called Schneewittchenkuchen ("Snow White Cake")


End file.
